Kyungs XXX Story (The Siner)
by UnknownBi
Summary: Kumpulan cerita 'rated M' dengan Bottom Kyungsoo as Main cast. All genre. Yaoi, Yuri, GS. Take a request. 1s/2s. This Pages allowed Kyungsoo having sex with everyone. So, If youre not Kyungsoo bias, Underage, Immature, Official Hard Shipper, please don't try to read my story. I'm not accepted any Basher and Flamers/1st Sin-Pretend Boyfriend-KaiSoo-Jongin-1s


UnknownBi Present

.

 **Kyungs XXX Story (The Siner)**

 **.**

 **Caption :**

 _Kumpulan cerita 'rated M' dengan Bottom Kyungsoo as Main cast. All genre. Mostly School Life. Yaoi, Yuri, GS. Can take request by , for Genre, cast, and plot. 1s/2s. Not chaptered._

 **Warning !**

 _This Pages allowed Kyungsoo having sex with everybody (EXO member or another BB/GB/Actor). Even with the girls, Kyungsoo will still be bottom. And Sometimes you'll be find Eroge, Rape, Maso, Psico, and BDSM activity. So, I told you before you follow this pages. If youre not Kyungsoo bias, Underage, Immature, Official Hard Shipper, please don't try to read my story. Or you'll be regret or full of jeaolesy. I'm not accepted any Basher and Flamers._

 **1st Sin**

(Pretend Boyfriend - Let me touch you)

.

Cast : Kyungsoo as a girl (GS) with Kai

Genre : Romance, School Life, Naughty, explicit, Oneshoot

Rate : M (18+)

Disclaimer :

Cast belong them self, their parents, agency, Fans, and their God. Ide cerita dari berbagai sumber (movie,novel,comic,anime) yang dikembangkan dan ditulis ulang dengan gaya bahasa yang berbeda oleh Saya. Saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya untuk hobi dan kesenangan.

Summery :

Do Kyungsoo, siswi vionis berbakat yang tak pernah berdekatan dengan lelaki. Sampai saat ia terpojokan oleh preman yang mencoba menjahilinya dan Kai si siswa biasa datang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya./"Melihat seragamnya yang basah, membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Andai saja tak mengingat hubungan kita hanya kebohongan."-Kai

.

 _ **Welcome to My Dark Labirin**_

 _ **When you inside you cant go outside**_

 _ **Regard UnknownBi**_

.

 **You can copy my story but you cant paste with your brainless**

 **Stealer? You'll never gain anything if you steal my worthless Story**

 **eNjoy Weirdo Potato**

.

Lets Start Begin~

.

Aku tak menyangka bisa berduaan dengannya sedekat ini. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak aku terikat dengannya, namun baru kali ini aku dapat melihat sosok indah nya dengan jarak yang seintim ini. Ku amati dirinya lekat-lekat. Basah. Hujan deras mengguyur kami ketika kami baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup. Aku sengaja menunggunya selesai berlatih seorang diri sampai larut malam, sampai penjaga sekolah mengusir kami.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terjebak dengannya di kotak telepon umum depan sekolah. Entah ini bisa di sebut situasi yang menyenangkan atau tidak. Tapi sungguh aku tak menyesalinya.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungguh memalukan," gadis itu berucap lirih sambil menatap mataku malu-malu. Kami yang saling berhadapan membuatku semakin intens memandanginya. Air menetes dari ujung rambut sewarna almond miliknya. Jatuh dan terserap dalam pakaiannya. Lihat lah kemeja putih yang kini tercetak jelas membalut tubuh indahnya, membuat bra hitam yang menutupi buah dadanya terlihat dengan sempurna. Terasa sangat ketat dan,, sesak. Ku lirik rok biru dongker sejengkal dibawah pingul miliknya sedikit tersingkap membuatku dapat melihat kain hitam tipis berbentuk segitiga mengintip dari dalam.

Aku mulai resah, _pet_ ku mulai memberontak dibawah sana. Dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahannya.

Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, andai saja aku tak mengingat hubungan kami yang hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku hanyalah kekasih pura-pura nya.

.

.

 _ **Don't judge me until you know me**_

.

.

Dia Do Kyungsoo. Seorang Violin berbakat yang dikagumi banyak orang. Wajah cantik dan kepolosannya membuat banyak lelaki mendambanya dan para gadis berbalik membencinya. Namun karena kerap kali para lelaki itu mengerumuninya membuat nya tak nyaman dan menghindar dari lelaki manapun.

.

Sampai saat itu, aku tak sengaja melihatnya memekik ketika seorang preman menganggunya dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Memegang nya dengan paksa.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Oh. Ayolah manis, biarkan aku menemanimu. Jangan jual mahal seperti itu," Preman itu mulai menarik Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Aku terpaku sejenak untuk berpikir. Aku membuang nafasku kuat sebelum berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?!" Bentak ku sambil melingkarkan tangan ku ke bahu sempit gadis itu. Dapat kurasakan dirinya yang tersentak namun tak menyangkal apa yang kuucapkan. Ku tatap preman itu dengan tatapan menantang. Membuatnya mendecih tak suka.

" Jangan pernah menyentuh gadis ku, atau ku patahkan tanganmu!" Ancamku.

Preman itu mendelik, meludah dihadapan kami. Tatapannya tajam padaku, membuatku sedikit goyah, hingga dia memutuskan pergi dan aku bisa bernafas lega. "Haaaah. Syukurlah"

"Emm. Permisi," ku tolehkan pandanganku pada sumber suara tepat disebelahku. Kudapati dirinya yang mengkerut lemah di lenganku. Membuatku mengingat bahwa ia elergi sentuhan-atau katakanlah seperti itu. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan rangkulanku.

"Ah. Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sedikit kaku.

Dia menggeleng ragu, "Aku tak apa-apa. Berkatmu. Emm-"

"Jongin. Nama ku Jongin," Ucapku cepat. Tentu saja dia tak tahu nama ku. Siapa aku sampai dia harus mengingat namaku? Aku hanya siswa biasa yang sangat biasa membuatku tak terlihat saking biasanya diriku. Jauh sekali dengannya yang selalu diperhatikan dimanapun dia berada. Dia istimewa.

"Ya. Terima kasih Jongin,"

"Aku Kyungsoo,"

"Aku tahu," ucapku ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Dia mengernyit,"Kau terkenal Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang tak kenal dirimu disekolah kita," Ungkapku sembari terkekeh kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana Awkward ini. Dia membalas ku dengan senyuman miris. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Apa aku harus meninggalkannya atau-

"Jongin," Aku terkesiap ketika dia memanggilku. "Ya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit. Apa dia serius? Maksudku bagaimana bisa dia mau dengan ku yang biasa ini?

"Maksudku, Jadilah Pacar pura-pura ku,"

Pura-pura?

"Kau tahu, aku tak nyaman ketika orang-orang menggangguku. Ku pikir jika mereka tahu aku sudah memiki kekasih mereka akan menyerah untuk mendekatiku."

Aku masih diam mencerna seluruh ucapannya.

"Aku membutuhkan mu Jongin. Aku tak tahu siapa yang bisa membantuku selain dirimu. Aku ingin kau dapat menjagaku dari mereka kapanpun,"

Aku masih enggan menjawab keinginannya. Jadi dia hanya ingin menjadikanku tameng dari para fans nya? Apa itu tidak terlalu rendah?

"Ku mohon Jongin," Mata bulat burung hantunya mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap tepat kemataku. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, membuatku dapat merasakan payudara sintalnya menempel dilenganku.

"B-baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa lakukan itu untukmu," gagap ku ketika ia semakin memelukku dengan erat. Dapat kudengar suaranya yang teredam di dadaku. "Gomawo,"

.

.

Keesokan harinya kami mulai berakting berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Memastikan bahwa orang-orang tak akan curiga dan percaya dengan hubungan kami. Aku jadi lebih sering menemuinya, menemaninya latihan, dan kerap istirahat bersama dengan memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo. Ya. Ternyata selain pandai bermain Violin, dia pun ahli memasak. Wife material, eh?

Kami melakukan nya hampir tiap hari sampai mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Semula banyak yang tidak menyangka dan menyayangkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang princess menikah dengan seorang rakyat jelata. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka. Lambat laun, penggemar Kyungsoo berkurang. Mereka seperti menyerah dan mundur perlahan.

Hell yeah, tentu saja mereka cemburu. Yaaah. Jika mereka tau yang sebenarnya, aku tak yakin mereka mau menggantikanku menjadi Kekasih Pura-pura seorang Do Kyungsoo..

.

.

 _ **Weirdo Potato is totally Me**_

.

.

"Ck. Kenapa hujannya semakin deras?" Keluhan manja itu membangunkanku dari lamunan. Menggelengkan wajahku cepat menyadarkan diri. Ku palingkan pandanganku pada wajah manis nya yang nampak kesal. Bibir tebal merah mudahnya berdecak sebal. Membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. Dan entah apa yang dioleskan pada bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat mengkilap dan menggairahkan.

Oh. Astaga, Jongin! Kau bahkan terangsang hanya melihat bibir nya?! Arrrggh. Aku sudah gila.

Ku gigit bibirku yang bergetar. Please, God. Maafkan aku.

"Aku tak kuat lagi!" Dengan cepat aku memenjarakannya dengan kedua lenganku yang tepat berada disisinya. Membuatnya terkejut dan menatapku horor. Okay. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, tapi kamu membuat _pet_ ku meraung.

"Jo-Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku tak menghiraukannya. Ku coba meraih bibirnya yang sedari tadi ku idamkan untuk ku kecap rasanya.

"Ti-tidak, Jongin. Berciuman tak ada dalam perjanjian." Dia berucap takut-takut.

"Tapi kau membuat ku tak tahan!" Aku mengerang karena Kyungsoo selalu menghindar ketika bibirku nyaris menempel di bibirnya.

"Tidak Jongin! Ini salah!" Dengan kasar ia menangkis tanganku, disaat aku lengah mendengar bentakannya. Ia membuka pintu kotak telepon dan berlari dengan cepat. Tak memperdulikan hujan yang semakin deras mengbasahi tubuhnya, meninggalkanku yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

 _ **My Weirdness make me feel Perfect**_

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak melihat Kyungsoo di sekolah. Alpa nya selama tiga hari berturut turut, membuat orang-orang bertanya padaku, yang tentu saja ku jawab dengan gelengan. Tak ada yang tahu dimana gadis itu.

Tak ku pungkiri aku terus memikirkannya. Aku bergelung dikamar sewaan milikku. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pening dan bingung untuk melakukan apapun. Arrrgh. Aku mengerang tertahan. Kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini?

'Tok Tok Tok' Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Suaranya dapat jelas ku tangkap ketika disini memang benar benar hening.

Dengan malas ku beranjak membuka pintu. Siapa yang malam malam bertamu? Dan sejak kapan ada orang yang mengunjungi tempatku?

"Hai, Jongin." Aku menganga tak percaya ketika tahu bahwa tamu yang tak di undang adalah seorang gadis yang sejak tadi terus ku pikirkan.

Dia Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Seolah tak ada masalah apapun diantara kita.

Ia terlihat semakin cantik setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatnya. Jangan anggap aku berlebihan. Yaa meski hanya tiga hari, tapi tetap saja!

Aku tak tau mengapa ia selalu dapat membuat _pet_ ku terlonjak kegirangan. Lihat saja, ia memakai crop tee putih polos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan perutnya yang rata dan mulus. Dan belahan dadanya yang rendah mempertontonkan bra tipis berwarna merah muda miliknya. Oh, Ayolah. Bra itu bahkan hanya membungkus sebagian miliknya yang besar-untuk ukuran gadis tingkat ku. Dan yaah. Aku berharap bisa melepas pita spagetti yang melingkar dilehernya. STOP Jongin! Kau mulai delulu.

"Kau tak mengajak ku masuk, Jongin? Diluar sangat dingin," Shit. Tentu saja dingin jika ia berpakaian seperti itu. Apa ia tak berpikir akan ada orang yang memperkosanya jika melihat nya seperti itu? Well, not me right?

"Y-ya. Masuk lah dulu Kyungsoo," Aku tergagap mempersilakan nya masuk, lalu nenutup pintu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menelan saliva ku ketika mataku tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang membungkuk berusaha melepas sepatunya. Rok denim pendek nya tertarik keatas, mempertontonkan pantat bulatnya tepat dihadapanku.

Oh my Lord! Bagaimana mungkin dia memakai G-string transparan seperti itu ketika bertandang ketempat seorang pria? Apa dia sengaja eoh?.

"Ugh. Jongin. Bisa kau bantu aku melepas sepatuku? Sepertinya aku mengikatnya terlalu kencang. Rasanya sulit untuk melepas nya." Ia berbalik menghadapku dengan masih tetap merunduk sehingga kepalanya kini tepat berada didepan _pet_ ku yang mulai bersiaga untuk menerkam. Belum lagi payudaranya yang mengintip minta dikeluarkan.

Glup.

Cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia membuatku begini? Dia menolakku menyentuhnya tapi kenapa dia malah menggodaku?

Aku menarik nafas dan mengangguk ragu. Aku berlutut di hadapannya untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin agar tak terlalu lama dalam situasi panas ini.

"Oh. Ayolah. Kenapa bisa kau menyimpul mati tali sepatumu seperti ini? Ini semakin sulit untuk di buka," aku menggerutu padanya, dengan masih sibuk dengan tali sepatu converse nya.

"Ah, Benarkah?" Ia mulai berjongkong guna membantuku melepas ikat tali sepatunya. Tapi bukannya membantu dia malah membuatku semakin merasa bahaya.

Rok ketatnya tersingkap keatas seluruhnya membuat G-string sexy nya terpampang nyata dihadapanku.

Badanku terasa panas dingin, dahiku berkeringat. _Pet_ benar-benar berontak sekarang. Ku rasakan tangan lembutnya menyentuh dahiku.

"Apa sesulit itu Jongin? Kau terlihat pucat," Fuck! Dia polos atau apa?!

Hingga akhirnya aku bisa membuka tali sepatunya setelah hampir setengah jam.

"Terima kasih Jongin," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis dan masuk mendahuluiku.

Aish! Gadis itu benar benar!

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu datang selarut ini kemari, Kyungsoo?" Aku bertanya padanya setelah kami duduk berhadapan di meja rendah di kamarku. Dihadapan kami hanya terdapat mug berisi teh ginseng hangat yang mengepulkan asap.

Dia merunduk memainkan ujung rok nya gelisah. "Soal yang waktu itu-"

Dengan cepat aku memutuskan ucapannya. Ya. Tentu saja dia kemari karena alasan itu, apa lagi? "Ah. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya saat itu. Melihat mu tiba-tiba saja aku-"

"Tidak Jongin. Aku tak-"

"Iya. Aku tahu. Hubungan kita hanya pura-pura. Tak sepantasnya aku melakukan itu padamu,"

"Bukan. Maksudku-"

"Aku berjanji tak akan menyentuh mu lagi Aku-"

"Jongin!"

"Eng?" Aku menghentikan cerocosanku, menatapnya bingung yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

Ia merenggut, "Dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Maaf. Silakan berbicara Kyungsoo,"

Dia menarik nafas perlahan sebelum mulai berbicara, "Sebenarnya aku justru ingin minta maaf pada mu Jongin. Tak sepantasnya aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja malam itu," Aku tertegun.

"Aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu. Kau tahu baru kau lelaki yang sangat dekat dengan ku. Aku hanya belum terbiasa akan hal itu,"

"Kyungsoo, Aku-" sst ia menempelkan telunjuknya kebibir ku, menyuruhku untuk berhenti bicara. Hey, aku sudah mengerti maksud nya, sedikit. Dia tak nyaman dengan ku kan?

"Jongin, setelah aku memikirkannya. Sepertinya hal wajar jika kita melakukannya. Itu kan yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan kekasih?"

Wajar? Apa dia terbentur sesuatu? Hell yeah, maksudku. kenapa dia bisa terpikir akan hal itu?. Aku hanya pacar pura-purakan?

Aku baru saja akan menampiknya jika saja ia tidak dengan tiba-tiba melepas croptee yang dikenakan, menampilkan bra kesempitan yang mudah terlepas jika tak ada tali kecil yang terkait di leher dan punggungnya.

"K-Kyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia berdiri, menarik turun rok nya yang sedari tadi memang sudah tak terpakai dengan benar.

"Kkau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" aku merangkak mundur ketika dia melangkah maju mendekatiku. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dadaku.

"Aku tahu Jongin, kau mengingin kan nya kan? Aku ingin membuat mu senang. Selama ini kau yang mengikuti keegoisan ku. Ini lah saatnya," Aku masih terbelalak. Ia menempatkan pantat sintalnya tepat diatas _pet_ ku yang menegak sempurna bak prajurit yang siap tempur di medan perang. Oh, semoga kau tak menyesali keputusan mu Kyungsoo.

"Sentuh aku semaumu," lirihnya tanpa menatapku. Tangannya menuntun jemariku menuju leher jenjangnya. "Kau boleh melepas tali bra ku, jika itu mengganggumu Jongin,"

"K-kau serius?" jariku sudah memegang ujung tali bra di leher dan punggungnya, bersiap menariknya dalam sekali tarikan. Ia mengangguk yakin sambil merona menatapku. Damn. Her make me so Hard!

Bra merah mudanya terjatuh tak berdaya kelantai membuat payudara besar Kyungsoo bergoyang bebas. Oh my! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat miliknya secara langsung. Payudaranya sangat menggoda. Aku memandangnya penuh minat.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu," ucapnya terdengar manja.

"Emm. Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya Kyungsoo?" Izin ku, aku tak ingin dia tiba tiba memintaku untuk berhenti nantinya.

"Mm. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu puas," Ia mengangguk sambil menutup mata. Sepertinya ia belum berani melihat apa yang akan kulakukan padanya. Tangannya tergeletak pasrah disamping tubuhnya.

Tanpa ragu aku menangkup kedua payudaranya dengan tanganku. Menekan benda kenyal itu perlahan. "Aku tak menyangka tanganku tak cukup untuk menutup payudara indahmu ini Kyungsoo," Ucapku sambil meremas miliknya kuat. "Arrrenghh." Ia menjerit tertahan masih dengan menutup matanya.

Ku arahkan jemariku menuju puting merah muda miliknya. Menyentuh pucuk nya dengan ibu jariku, "Akh! geli Jongin!" Aku tak menyangka ia begitu sensitif. Aku memelintirkan puting itu dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas. Membuat benda itu mengerut dan semakin keras. Ia menggelinjang di pangkuanku sambil mendesah. "Assh. Jongin, dadaku sesakh,"

Kyungsoo semakin membusung menenggelamkan wajahku kedadanya. Sedangkan _pussy nya_ terus menekan dibawahku. Tubuhnya yang tak mau diam, menyentak-nyentak kasar _pet_ ku yang mulai ereksi karenanya.

Oh my! Bagaimana ini? Dia memang membiarkanku menyentuhnya tapi bukan berarti dia mengizinkanku memasukinya kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib _pet_ ku yang minta di keluakan?

"Arrggh!" Aku mengerang frustasi ketika merasakan celana ku semakin menyempit di bawah sana.

"Jongghhh. Kau ingin melakukannya denghanku? Emmh. Dibawahmu terasa panas dan semakin keras,," tanyanya sambil mendesah.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa Kyungsoo, Ahh,," Aku menghentikan pergerakanku di dadanya. Menggeleng kuat. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku berniat menghentikan semua ini jika saja Kyungsoo tak menangkupkan kembali tanganku ke dadanya. Membantu meremas miliknya dengan sensual.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tahu kau sulit untuk menahannya. Jangan pikirkan apapun, Aku tak apa kehilangan keperawanan ku jika itu untukmu,"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh, aku menyeringai puas.

.

Well, It's Showtime!

.

Ku baringkan dirinya di kasur milik ku setelah aku melepaskan seluruh pakaian ku. Membuatnya memalingkan muka melihatku. Aku tak ingin tubuhnya remuk jika kami bermain dilantai. Ini yang pertama bagi kami, dan aku berharap dia tak akan pernah melupakannya kelak meski akhirnya nanti dia bukan denganku.

Tatapan sendunya merangsangku,"ini yang pertama bagiku. Kumohon lakukan dengan lembut," Aku mengangguk meyakinkan. Ku kecup singkat putingnya sebelum tanganku menuntun melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Renggangkan pundakmu Kyungsoo. Rileks, aku akan melakukannya perlahan," Dia mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kiriku mulai menyentuh permukaan Gstring yang masih menutupi daerah kewanitaan Kyungsoo.. Mengusapnya perlahan menuju bibir vagina gadis itu. Ia tersentak dan refleks menjepit tanganku yang hampir menekan klitoris nya dengan kedua pahanya. Ia menekukkan kakinya.

"I-itu terasa aneh Jongghhh,"

Dapat kurasakan vaginanya yang mulai lengket dan basah.

"Haruskah kita berhenti? Aku tak memaksamu melakukan ini Kyungsoo," Aku melepas tanganku dari dirinya. Namun dengan cepat ia menahanku.

"Lanjutkan Jongin, selesaikan semua ini," Ia meregangkan kedua kakinya. Mencoba sedikit untuk tidak kaku.

"Kalau begitu boleh kah aku melepas ini?" Aku menyentuh satu satunya kain yang menutupi dirinya itu. Well, benda itu sudah benar benar basah.

Ku dapati anggukan darinya. "Itu sedikit memalukan, tapi kau boleh membukanya Jongin. Rasanya sudah tak nyaman,"

Aku pun melepas tali gstring miliknya, membuat vagina nya kini terpampang nyata didepanku. Cairan putih mengalir begitu saja dari pintu surga miliknya. Oh, lihatlah kewanitaannya. Merah muda dan terlihat lembut.

"Ugh. Jangan melihatnya seperti itu,," Ia menatapku sayu. Ku masukkan jari telunjuk ku melewati klitoris nya. Kurasakan kenikmatan saat miliknya menjepit jariku. Tak ayal Kyungsoo terhenyak keatas. Aku menggerakan jariku keberbagai arah, mengorek lebih dalam di sana. Setelah merasa sedikit longgar, aku membiarkan jari manis dan jari tengahku masuk kedalam sana. Ikut merasakan bagaimana surga dunia.

Aku dapat mendengar Kyungsoo yang meringis. "Jonggh. Geraahh," Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan dimataku.

Aku mengocok penisku yang sudah membengkak. Pet ku ini sudah tak sabar ingin masuk kedalam gua hangat gadis ku. Bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu mulai dari sekarang?

"Argh! Jongin! Sakit!" Air mata membanjiri wajahnya ketika aku memasukan penisku tanpa aba-aba padanya. Aku mengerang tertahan ketika milikku masuk dengan sempurna dilubangnya. Darah mengalir deras dari vaginanya, menyatu dengan cairan putih miliknya. Yah. Aku mengambil keperawanannya.

"Aku akan bergerak Kyungsoo, kuharap kau bisa bersabar. Aku berjanji sakitnya tak akan lama," Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Aku mulai bergerak perlahan, memasukkan penis ku lebih dalam. Memompanya, mencari titik sensitif miliknya. Payudara sintal nya memantul-mantul tak beraturan.

"Gyaah. Jhonggin, disanah. Nikmat. Milikmu membuatku penuhh," Aku semakin semangat mendengarnya. Desahan dan erangan nikmat memenuhi ruangan sempit kamarku

Tak memperdulikan orang yang bisa saja mendengar kegiatan kami.

Ku tatap wajah manisnya yang terengah-engah. Rambutnya basah berkeringat. Pipinya merona kemerahan, bibirnya tak henti mendesah sambil sesekali menyebutkan namaku. Sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis pujaanku bisa berada dibawah kungkunganku seperti saat ini. Kami bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan pandangannya tak pernah sekalipun melihat ku.

Thanks God.

"Aghh. Jongin,, aku mau keluar,,," kurasakan klitorisnya yang berkedut dan dinding nya yang menyempit membuat pet ku bereaksi berlebihan.

"A-Arggh. Aku juga Kyungss, Sebentar lagi,, Aaaah"

"Gyaaaaah," Ia berteriak ketika ia mengeluarkan cairannya berbarengan dengan sperma ku yang memuncrat keseluruh tubuhnya. Yah, aku memutuskan melepaskan penis ku dan mengeluarkan nya diluar.

"M-maafkan aku membuat tubuh dan wajahmu kotor karena sperma ku," aku meringis melihat dirinya yang sangat berantakan.

Ia tertawa ringan ketika telah berhasil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku tak menyesal kita melakukannya sampai akhir. Apa menyenangkan, milikmu yang panas dan keras itu berada didalam ku Jongin?" Ia tersenyum menggoda. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ya. Sangat enak berada didalam mu Kyungsoo. Begitu sempit dan hangat. Aku menyukainya,"

Apa-apaan ini, Chit-Chat after sex eoh?

"Aku senang jika kau menikmatinya," ia tersenyum tulus.

"Jongin, jika nanti kau ingin melakukan hal ini lagi, jangan menyembunyikannya yah?"

Aku terbelalak akan ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? "K-kyungsoo?"

Aku menahan nafas ketika ia menangkup wajahku lebih dekat.

"Jongin, kita partner bukan?" Mata Doe nya menatap lurus pada mataku.

"Jika kau merasa dirugikan dan nanti menjadi tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi,"

"Kyungsoo," Aku tak menyangka ia berpikiran sejauh itu. Jemarinya mengusap hangat wajahku.

"Maka dari itu kita mengatasinya sama-sama. .Biar tak ada yang dirugikan disini. Iya kan?"

.

.

 ** _I'm an Introvert_**

 _._

.

Partner.

Ya. Hubungan ku dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Status ku tetap menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Miris memang. Dia hanya menganggap kegiatan kemarin sebagai balas budinya terhadapku karena telah menjaganya.

Harus kah aku senang? atau sedih?

Yang jelas rasanya sunggung menyesakkan.

.

"Jongin!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Bibir nya melengkung berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum.

Aku melangkah enggan mendekatinya. Jujur saja aku masih tak enak dengannya.

"Emm. Apa tubuh mu baik baik saja?" Baiklah, pertanyaan yang bodoh Jongin.

Dia tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk, "Aku baik. Tak perlu khawatir,"

"Well, Terima kasih, untuk yang kemarin. Aku sungguh tak akan melupakannya selama hidupku," Kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika mengutarakannya. Ayolah, kenapa gadis manis dihadapanku ini selalu membuatku salah tingkah?

"Mm. Aku juga, kemarin sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang kita lakukan akting kita seperti sebelumnya, okay?"

"Ya." senyuman miris tercetak jelas di wajahku. Tapi aku tak mungkin merusak raut bahagianya bukan?

'Chu~' Aaah? Apa aku baru saja bermimpi? sesuatu yang hangat menempel tepat dibibirku.

Kyungsoo,,, menciumku?

"Istirahat nanti kita bertemu ditempat biasa okay? Bye Jongin! Sampai jumpa," Ia pun masuk lebih dulu meninggalkanku yang masih dalam keadaan berdebar.

.

Suatu hari nanti mungkin aku bisa merubahnya.

Merubah sikap ku yang kaku terhadapnya.

Merubah perasaan Kyungsoo padaku.

Dan merubah status palsu ku dengannya.

Ya.

Suatu hari nanti...

.

.

 **1st Sin END**

 **Plot are not mine. But this story is totally MINE**

.

.

.

 **Bi Talk,**

Hai. Bi here~

Salam kenal. Actually, Bi bukan orang baru di FFN. But, menjadi seorang yang berbeda Bi rasa akan sangat menarik. I just wanna show my dark side. Nobodys perfect. And also Me.

This is my first Rated M story. Apakah bagian Having Sex nya terlalu Explicit? Jika iya, Bi akan menyamarkannya. Demi kenyamanan bersama. Also I will used 'pet' for penis and 'pussy' for vagina as a trademark. No one used 'pet' to describe a penis before, rite? Haha.

I wish I can hide my identity and keep my secret without no one know here.

About this story, I had my own target. So yeah. Bi akan lanjut menulis ketika Bi telah mencapai target yang Bi tetapkan. Jika berkenan, bantu Bi untuk mencapai target itu. Its really mean a lot.

.

.

 **Up coming Story**

.

Kyungsoo terpaksa harus LDR dengan kekasihnya, karena pria nya sibuk sebagai manager karyawan swasta. Di kesendiriannya, seorang sunbae tampan ditempatnya berkerja terus mengejarnya./"I believe in you, Soo.."/"Your lips so addictive. You must be my Sex partner,"

.

I need another cast. Siapa yang cocok memerankan kekasih dan sunbae Kyungsoo? Bi ingin kalian ikut menentukan. Nggak musti EXO member. GS or Yaoi? Its your choice.

 **.**

 **Last Word but not Least**

XOXO


End file.
